bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōsaken Jakka
| birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Raian Getsueikirite | previous affiliation = | occupation = Raian's Zanpakutō | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Raian Getsueikirite | previous partner = | base of operations = Raian Getsueikirite's Inner World | relatives = Jūjiraiku (fusee) (fusee) | education = | shikai = Kōsaken Jakka | bankai = Hinochidaichi no Jokai | manga debut = A Union of Souls 2 | anime debut = Yonkō Reunion on the Fields of Elysian | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kōsaken Jakka (交叉圏若火) is the materialized spirit of Raian Getsueikirite's Zanpakutō following the Shinigami's fusion with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. When Raian transforms into Bankai, Kōsaken Jakka takes on the name Hinochidaichi no Jokai (火後大地の上界). Appearance Kōsaken Jakka takes on the form of a massive with reddish-orange fur, red slitted eyes, and ten long tails. His upper-body is structured much like a human's to the point of having opposable thumbs on its immense clawed paws. During one of his flashbacks, Kōsaken Jakka recalls its "birth". At this time, he took on the form of a , a young fox, though he was still much larger than Raian himself. In his adult form, Kōsaken Jakka is as large as some of the mountains in Raian's inner world. When Raian enters his Bankai form, he becomes Hinochidaichi no Jokai, and his appearance is greatly altered. In this form, Hinochidaichi no Jokai's whiskers become much thicker, and circular markings appear on its shoulders, stomach, as well as the front and back of its paws. Lines also run down its spine, arms, legs and tails. Additionally, its fur becomes a vibrant golden-color which seems to glow. Before the merger between Raian and Yamamoto, Kōsaken Jakka, or Jūjiraiku as it was known then, took on a human form. He was a normal height, slim figure, being, residing in Raian's inner world, despite him having lost his Shinigami powers years prior. He had short, spiky white hair, with piercing crimson eyes. The spirit also wore a long white coat with fur tuffs along the outside. Kōsaken Jakka explains that his true original form was that of a large fox, many times Raian's size, however, he shapeshifted into a more human-like appearance with his kitsune-like powers. After merging with Ryūjin Jakka, the power he gained no longer allowed him to remain in human form, so he was forced to use his original fox-like form. Personality Kōsaken Jakka is laid back spirit, spending most of his time in Raian's inner world asleep and dozing. When he is awake, the spirit is shown to be calm under most circumstances and very level headed. Being the union of Raian's Jūjiraiku and Yamamoto's , Kōsaken Jakka is a very wise individual, persistently acting as an adviser and mentor to his master. He is often the voice of reason whenever his master's temper gets out of control and helps strengthen his resolve when his friends aren't around or are unable to. Despite these traits, Kōsaken Jakka seems to be a vengeful spirit. Upon sensing Akujin's presence, he recalls the pain that entered Raian's soul when the man caused Mashū Getsueikirite's death as well as the struggles that Raian faced during the initial crisis Akujin caused. He often encourages Raian to exact his vengeance against Akujin. He also seems to share his master's sense of rivalry, expressing his desire to fight Seireitou Kawahiru's Hanullim to see who is the stronger spirit. At the same time, during his master's reunion with Hikaru and Mizu Kurosaki, he showed his dominant side, with Raian recalling feeling Kōsaken Jakka's intense feelings of superiority to both Hikaru's Tenshitō and Mizu's Tenmatatsujin. Likewise, Kōsaken Jakka has shown to greatly care for Raian and the things that he cares about. Shortly after he was first "born", the "young" Kōsaken Jakka actually shed tears when Raian revisited memories of his now deceased brother, whom he had vowed to protect. At that time, Kōsaken Jakka silently promised his new master that he would give him the strength to keep his promise "next time". Nevertheless, the spirit has his own goals. He desires to become the strongest of all Zanpakutō, a status his predecessor, Ryūjin Jakka, once possessed. He claims that Raian does not have the desire to become the strongest, something that he has chastised his master for. In Bankai, as Hinochidaichi no Jokai, he becomes much more violent and aggressive; reflected in Raian as an increase of confidence and assurance in the power of his Bankai. Hinochidaichi no Jokai exudes a strong killing intent and almost seems desperate to prove his superiority to Raian's foes and, sometimes, even Raian himself. He is also prone to outbursts, as the Hollow reiryoku from Raian's past Fullbring is present in his Bankai. History When Kōsaken Jakka was first "born", as Jūjiraiku, he explains that he has always been apart of Raian, though how that is possible is currently unknown. When Raian's first Zanpakutō faded with his Shinigami powers, six years prior, a small residual reiatsu was left over, building up in him slowly over time. When Raian awakened his Jinki Fragment for the second time, this reiatsu began to recreate itself and expand. During his initial Fullbring training, Raian noticed that he was beginning to feel reiatsu once more. Kōsaken Jakka, then Jūjiraiku, explains that this is due to the large accumulation of reiatsu within him at the time. He goes on to explain that it was at this time that he first awoke to a void-filled inner world within Raian. When Raian finally completed his Fullbring, the three powers began to merge together; exponentially increasing his reiatsu, and giving form to Raian's inner world once again. Kōsaken Jakka explains that this is when he was given form within Raian, even though he'd yet to manifest in the real world yet. Powers & Abilities As a mixture of Jūjiraiku and Ryūjin Jakka's powers, Kōsaken Jakka's spiritual pressure is tremendous, having its own source apart from Raian's; though they feel exactly identical. As a fire-type Zanpakutō, he can freely manipulate fire in various forms, shown during his and Raian's . His affinity with fire is so strong that even his spiritual energy is infused with great amounts of heat, the likes of which, even Seireitou Kawahiru and Saori Sumeragi have been shown to sweat and get visibly irritated by its presence.Yonkō Reunion on the Fields of Elysian In addition to this tremendous reiryoku, Kōsaken Jakka also keeps reserve reiryoku stored in the form of a ball which he calls his Hoshi no Tama (星の球, Star Ball). Raian himself can draw from this vast source of reserve power if he runs out of his own power. It is also specifically used when Raian wants to manifest parts or all of his Zanpakutō spirit in the real world. To do this, Raian will transform the energy from the Hoshi no Tama into the shape of his spirit, allowing him to use various parts of Kōsaken Jakka's body. Kōsaken Jakka keeps this orb of spiritual energy secluded by four somewhere within the inner world. Unlike the rest of Kōsaken Jakka's power, this orb does not increase in size when Raian enters Bankai. Kōsaken Jakka has also suggested that it takes a long period of time to restore the energy within the sphere once it has been used, meaning Raian must use it sparingly, despite its large size. Small portions of power can be replenished within a day or so. Large portions, however, can take weeks. Zanjutsu Kōsaken Jakka can manifest an enormous version of its Shikai form, the size of which is proportional to his own size, easily dwarfing any human or Shinigami in size. Despite its size, he can wield it effectively enough to combat his master in their inner world. His sword swings also possess an enormous amount of strength, being able to cause massive shockwaves when done correctly. Bankai When Raian enters Bankai, so does his spirit; becoming Hinochidaichi no Jokai. In this form, his powers increase tremendously and he is able to use his various Bankai powers without command. The heat produced by his Bankai evaporates any water in the surrounding area and is a threat to Soul Society itself. Even Seireitou Kawahiru noted to Hikaru Kurosaki that they would need to get further away from Raian if he used his Bankai, later proven when Seireitou commented on how the heat was getting to him. His Bankai is one of the few that are unable to be stolen by the Impero Nascosto's Bankai Stealing Devices, as it still has a large amount of room to evolve and it possesses innate Hollow reiatsu, left over from Raian's past Fullbring. Activity within Raian When Kōsaken Jakka was still known as Jūjiraiku, he and Raian had a rocky relationship. Raian found that he was, at times, unable to utilize his Bankai properly, which Kōsaken Jakka chastised his master for, since the utilization of Bankai shows no only a Shinigami's relationship with their Zanpakutō, but also their soul's stability. When Raian merged with Yamamoto, he continued using the Zanpakutō as a mere tool until confronted personally by the true form of Kōsaken Jakka. Raian was shocked to find the spirit locked behind a cage, which Kōsaken Jakka explained was the manifestation of Raian's stubbornness and despair. The fox spirit then offered his to Raian as a demonstration of loyalty, saying that he would aid Raian in his battles with Impero Nascosto if the Shinigami would allow him. Raian later preforms to completely master his Bankai, since his recent acquisition of Bankai Stage 2 had thrown into doubt whether or not he had really mastered his Zanpakutō. There, he came to terms with his fear and regret and, with Kōsaken Jakka's words of encouragement, unlocked the gate of fear and despair, setting the full power of his Zanpakutō free at last. Ever since then, the two have shared a healthy relationship, with the two regularly communing, even in mid-battle. Influence Kōsaken Jakka's appearance was strongly based on Kurama from the Naruto franchise. His abilities, on the other hand, were inspired by the mythical abilities of the Japanese . Kitsune in folklore were well known for their ability to generate fire and lightning, known as "fox fire" (狐火, kitsune-bi). In addition, kitsune often carried spheres that they considered very precious to them, known as the hoshi no tama. He has ten tails, a reference to the author's username, as well as a reference to the very first fan fiction creation the author ever made, the Ten-Tailed Fox. Quotes Jūjiraiku * (To Raian) "The reason you cannot use Bankai is because you've forgotten what made you strong in the first place. Look at this world! You said it looked different since the last time you were brought here... That's because each tree here represents a bond. The taller that tree goes, the stronger the bond is in the real world. They grow with your friendships. These bonds, all of them, make you strong! Not some sword! Not some technique! These guys! These people are all you need. You inner world has become a forest of bonds! Draw on that power, or fade into obscurity!" * (To Raian) "This forest is beautiful to my eyes. I want to live in it forever. The pain in your heart, brought on by your lack of strength to protect your precious ones, brings a heat so intense that it causes these trees to wither and fade. If only to keep this forest alive and thriving, I will lend you my whole power. In return, I want you to protect what you want to protect. This is my contract with you..." * (To Raian) "Raian, did you know? What I find most beautiful is the landscape after a large rain storm. After the constant downpour of sadness, when that first beam of sunlight shines through... it is truly a sight worth seeing. And so... if only to see that image again, I will lend you any power to stop that rain." Kōsaken Jakka * (To Raian) "I will give you my power... so that next time, you can keep your promises...!" * (To himself) "I won't fail again. The heat that once plagued this world... the heat of his anger and sadness... those aspects are now ''my power! Come, Raian! Let the heat of your suffering char your enemies and reduce all who stand in your way to ash!''" References